


lost in space

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dialogue Light, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, i guess, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Laugh laugh laugh, comet boy, or else he’ll have to acknowledge how his absurd joke would keep going on forever and ever no matter what he wants.He laughs to himself without any humor, rubbing his eyes. He isn’t sure if he was wiping away water that dripped down from his hair, or wiping away any tears that began to collect at the corner of his eyes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	lost in space

“Hey dude, you okay?”

Finn glances over to Jake, and his brow furrows for a moment, before his lips turn up into a small smile. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he reassures, and he watches as Jake filters through many emotions, his arms over his hips, nose scrunched up slightly.

“Mm, okay, if you say so,” Jake says, turning away. 

Finn shrugs. “Ha, yeah, I do say so,” he says quietly, returning his attention to the table. He taps a short melody onto the wood, focusing on the pressure against his fingertips each time he presses his finger against the table. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go out, I’ll catch you later, though.”

“Alrighty, don’t be out too late.”

“Yeah I won’t.”

Finn wasn’t sure where exactly he wanted to go. Maybe just… somewhere. He wasn’t sure. 

Go anywhere, do anything he wanted. There may be consequences, but what was that in the fact of everything? Maybe he could go to a river, relax for a little bit. Think about things. 

Maybe see if he could remember anymore past lives. 

Being a comet, then a butterfly. Maybe there were some others lives before he was Shoko. Maybe there were some lives after he was Shoko, before he was Finn.

Knowing past lives was weird. He was never afraid of his mortality, but knowing what was to come, that he was going to become someone else. The idea was scary. 

Finn wonders if Shoko ever found out that she had past lives. Or, that he as Shoko had past lives? He still wasn’t sure what to make out of all of it. He knows that Shoko was her own person, and that he is too, but he still used to be a comet. 

Comet boy. That’s him. An absurd idea, a dumb joke that he’s been playing out for centuries. 

Finn slides his backpack off, placing it down by a tree, before he removes the rest of his clothing, his hair falling down, brushing against the top of his back. Sighing, he walks into the river, letting the water rub all of the dirt and gunk off of his body. 

He plays with his hair for a moment, before he sinks down so the water covered half of his face, his nose peaking out from the surface. 

Being a comet was weird. 

Or, knowing he  _ used _ to be a comet was weird. 

Were his parents comets too? Or were they just people destined to walk Ooo and live their lives without a care in world? Finn isn’t sure. He wasn’t really sure how the whole reincarnation thing worked in the first place. If he thought too hard about it he thinks that he wouldn’t leave his bed for awhile.

“Man, this comet thing is donking up my dome piece,” Finn mumbles to himself. He cups his hands together, raising them out of the water, and watches as the liquid slips in between his fingers, flowing back down into the river. 

He drops his hands with a groan. 

He doesn’t know why he’s so aware of his life. Lives. Whatever, but he’s pretty a butterfly was never so aware of what it was, or that Shoko learned about being a butterfly and a comet from the bath boys or from Bubblegum. 

Finn wishes he didn’t have to learn that he was just a comet playing out an absurd joke for way too long. Maybe he could stop the cycle, stop playing out this stupid joke and go back to the end and return back to being a comet. 

Laugh laugh laugh, comet boy, or else he’ll have to acknowledge how his absurd joke would keep going on forever and ever no matter what he wants. 

He laughs to himself without any humor, rubbing his eyes. He isn’t sure if he was wiping away water that dripped down from his hair, or wiping away any tears that began to collect at the corner of his eyes. 

It would be so much  _ easier _ to go back and not have to deal with this. He wishes that he was thirteen again when he was just a teenager pining after girls and being a hero and fighting monsters in dungeons all the time. It was all so simple. 

Finn can’t remember when things started to get so complicated. He thinks that that’s why he started this joke out to begin with- because it was just… too complicated as a comet, he supposes. Maybe there were responsibilities he had, or maybe things just got too weird with the other comets. 

So coming to Ooo and starting over as a butterfly just seemed like the best option, apparently. 

Things are getting weird. Weirder than normal. Maybe that’s just part of growing up, but he craves to go back to when he didn’t have a crisis every other weekend. Finding Martin and then losing his arm was probably what kick started this whole getting older biz. Maybe it was when he first fought the Lich. 

He’d never know though. Finn hopes that things don’t get out of hand in his future lives, if he decides to keep it going. If he even had the power to stop his reincarnation cycle, anyways, but Finn isn’t sure he could actually do that. 

He thinks that the purple comet he met was the only way back to his original life, but he doesn’t dwell on it. 

Maybe Martin’s living a better life. Maybe he’s happier, or finding someone that he would actually care for and look after and just be proud of. 

Finn sighs loudly. This was all still too much. Too much thinking, too much knowing. He just- he just needed more time, more space. 

He knows he wants to see how it all plays out. He has so many friends here in Ooo, he couldn’t just… abandon them. But he isn’t sure how long this prosperity will last after he’s gone. Or, after Finn Mertens is gone and he’s reborn again as someone new. 

Maybe he’ll come back as a bee. Maybe as a candy citizen, or as a dog, or maybe a flower. Maybe he’ll come back as a human again. He’s pretty sure he has no say it what he comes back as- just that he comes back.

Finn wonders if he’ll be friends with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum in his next life. If he’ll even meet them. If they’d still be alive and kicking by them. He wonders if Jake reincarnates, or if Lumpy Space Princess does too. Simon could still be around in his next life. Maybe they’ll start off on a better foot next time. Maybe he might be able to help Simon out more, be smarter and have more brains to do sciency stuff to help save him like Betty and Bubblegum. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to do with the Lich again.

Finn raised his hand up, and flexes his fingers slightly, starting at the remnants of the grass sword that was peaking out of the palm of his hand. 

Maybe things will be easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been kinda sad lately


End file.
